Talk:Eins (Escalation)
Have you made sure that the character design you have blatantly stolen form Arc Rise Fantasia is permitted to be used freely for whatever purpose without even mentioning the source of it? 19:50, January 25, 2011 (UTC) To the contributor above. This is a Fan Fiction website. Images that are displayed at Dead Space Fan Fiction Wiki remain the property of their original creators, and are only included on this website for purposes of illustration under fair use guidelines. Unless the original author of the image expressly grants permission, images do not fall under the scope of the Creative Commons License. In all cases, the images must be uploaded to our database, accompanied by a specific note with: * credit for the original author of the image or other media file (if the file is a fan-created work) including a link where the original author may be contacted, or * the original source of the image or other media file (if the file is derived from an official work, e.g. screen shots and sound bytes). You must also include information about: * whether the file is uploaded to Dead Space Fan Fiction Wiki with express permission of the author, or under fair use rules, and * the source of the file, being a specific episode, book, other official work, a website, or any other medium. Thank you. Cheers. If you use part of a copyrighted work under "fair use," or if you obtain special permission to use a copyrighted work from the copyright holder under the terms of our license, you must make a note of that fact (along with names and dates). It is our goal to be able to freely redistribute as much of Dead Space Fan Fiction Wiki's material as possible (within the limits of copyright law), so original images and sound files licensed under the Creative Commons License or in the public domain are greatly preferred to copyrighted media files used under fair use. Never use materials that infringe the copyrights of others. This could create legal liabilities and seriously hurt the project. If in doubt, write it yourself. Note that copyright law governs the creative expression of ideas, not the ideas or information themselves. Therefore, it is perfectly legal to read an encyclopaedia article or other work, reformulate it in your own words, and submit it to Dead Space Fan Fiction Wiki. Btw. None of us are professional artists. So you can't expect us to make images. Many of the images are merely used to give everyone a visual representation. Also, its not like those whom add artwork on this Wiki are going to make money off it, if I do write something it'll be placed with relevant disclaimers stating that each obvious part including the series the Fanfic belongs to is owned by their own creators - the only thing I were to own would be the names and basic storyline of the Fanfiction itself. - BoRadiant 10:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Go tell your claims to the major fan fiction wikis. (Halo Fanon, Star Wars Fanon, Mass Effect Fanon) Almost all the art is from other series.